Then&Now
by Gin Miko
Summary: This takes place after Eriol has gone and the cards are transformed. Syaoran has come back and he and Sakura rethink their past from begin to end


Then& Now  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own CCS or its people. Thanx  
  
Sakura and Syaoran are now 18 and have been going out for 3 years. {Not including time Syaoran was away}. This is after the transformation of the Clow Cards to Star Cards and Eriol has gone  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat under a cherry blossom tree, the same tree that everything important happened. "Do you realize that this is the same tree everything important happened in our relationship?" he asked " Yea" said Sakura starting to dawn on that fact.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Sakura can you meet me in the park?" asked Syaoran during lunch " Sure but why?" asked Sakura. "Because I have to tell you something important. Just meet me there after school", said Syaoran. After he left Sakura started to wonder what he wanted. You see Sakura have been have a crush on Syaoran sense the time she captured the last Clow Card, and the crush grew stronger until she feel in love with him and she wanted to tell him but was afraid. But she would tell him after school.  
  
~~Later after school~~  
  
Sakura was waiting under the cherry blossom tree and was still thinking the way she was going to tell Syaoran that she loved him. "Sakura" someone called, Sakura stopped and looked around to find Syaoran running over to her. " Hi Syaoran", Sakura said with a smile. "Hi" Syaoran said looking nervous. "So what did you need" asked Sakura getting nervous about her up coming confession "Well lets sit down... well I have some bad news I've been called back to Hong Kong" said Syaoran sadly at this news Sakura broke down crying. "No you can't go you have to stay", said Sakura crying. "But I must my mother says that I must be the new leader of the Li Clan and must go back to train she would've let me stay but it was the Elders demand, but the other thing I need to tell you is that.........that...Sakura I...SakuraIlove you", he said the end very fast. "What did you say you were talking to fast", said Sakura drying her tears. Syaoran took a deep breath and said " Sakura I love you very much and have for a long time". Sakura was dumbfounded and sat there silently making sure she heard right but this silence Syaoran took the wrong way. "I gotta go please tell everyone I said goodbye for me" said Syaoran "Wait, now you really can't go now that I know you love me too", Sakura crying again. "You love me too?" asked Syaoran. All Sakura could do was nod her head 'yes' before Syaoran races over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug before looking her n the eyes and laying a gentle kiss on her lips {they are 12 not 10}.  
  
"I love you Syaoran", said Sakura softly looking into her eyes. "I love you to Ying Fa", said Syaoran. "What! What does Ying Fa mean" asked Sakura "It means Sakura in China where I must go in two days", said Syaoran sadly. "What why so early", Sakura said crying. "You know I don't want to but I must and I won't be at school for the rest of the week." "Well I'll come to Hong Kong with you", said Sakura. "You know you can't do that what would your father and brother say?" Said Syaoran. "You're right but at lease let me help you by helping you pack after school and seeing you off at the airport", Sakura said with a weak smile, "Ok if you want but you must tell everyone else of my leaving. Sakura nodded. {I'm gonna skip all of the prep ok}  
  
~~~Two Days Later~~  
  
Everyone was sadden by the news of Syaoran going back to Hong Kong but no one more then Sakura. "Sakura are you alright," asked Tomoyo. "Yea I just don't want him to go, you know I may never see him again", Sakura said sadly a lone tear ran down her cheek. The class was a blur to Sakura until the last bell rang. That's when she goes up and left the class likes a bullet Tomoyo not far behind unknown to her best friend.  
  
Sakura ran to the gift shop to get Syaoran a she had seen a day earlier. It was a little green bear with pink wings with the name Sakura on the chest. She was giving it to him as a remembrance of her and their relationship unknown to her Syaoran had the same idea but his to her was pink with green wings and the name Syaoran on the chest he was going to give it to her at the airport. "Hey Sakura need a ride to the airport the flight is leaving in 20 minutes" called Tomoyo her limo Sakura nodded and got in.  
  
~~~10 minuets. to flight depart~~~  
  
'Where is she' thought Syaoran she should be here. Then he heard a voice. "Syaoran here I am", called Sakura. She ran to him and hugged him tight. "Flight 435 now boarding to Hong Kong", said a voice over the intercom. "Well that's me, but first I have some thing to give you", Syaoran said as he pulled out the bear here this a sign that I'll come back no matter what, will you wait for me?" he asked as he handed her the bear, Sakura smiled at the bear and handed him hers "Only if you wait for me", said Sakura "Of course", said Syaoran as he gave her a last kiss. "Last call for flight 435", "Goodbye I love you Sakura and I'll be back", said Syaoran after they pulled apart. "Goodbye and I love you to and I'll wait forever,"" said Sakura now in tears before Syaoran turned and go on to plane and with a last look boarded the plane. Sakura went home thinking about the next time she would see the love of her life and cried her to sleep.  
  
~~~3 years later~~~  
  
Sakura woke up like she always did for the last three years wondering if Syaoran would be coming back that day. The letters had stopped a year and a half ago the last one said that the elders were taking up almost all his free time or writing time for more training which made Sakura both happy and sad. Happy because he would come back earlier and sad because she wouldn't hear form him until he came back or unless there is no training like if got sick which was unlikely. Unknown to her this day would be different. Sakura went to her bathroom and washed and dressed and looked in the mirror. Sakura had changed a lot in 3 years. She let her hair grow down to her mid back and she was now 5'5 pretty short for a 15 year old in high school and had now a body shaped like a young sporty girl which she was, she was the size every girl in her school wanted. She was now attending Tomeda High and was the most liked girl in school even all the fame was around her all she wanted was for Syaoran to come back. She did her hair in a ponytail, after presenting her self done she looked at the bear that Syaoran had given her and kissed it and said goodbye Syaoran and went to check on Kero who was still asleep and went to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
{A.N. Tomoyo has gone to America with her mother Sakura's father and brother have been in Egypt for 2 months all of her old friends are gone except Rika us is Sakura's only real friend."  
  
Sakura was eating her pancakes and reading the mail when she found a letter for Tomoyo saying that she would be back in a month and was wondering if Syaoran had come back yet with the thought of his name made her feel sad. As she looked at her watch she saw that she was gonna be late so she gulped down her food and picked up her pink book bag and ran from the house {doesn't wear blades anymore}. As she ran she rounded a corner and smashed into someone they both fell. Sakura was the first one to get up she began to pick up things and found a bear that was pink and green it looked a lot like the one she gave Syaoran she turned it around and on the chest it read Sakura. Sakura was stunned she looked at the person who she had ran into and notices the amber colored eyes and gasped "Sorry but your name Syaoran, and you used to live here three years ago and went to Tomeda Elementary?" Sakura asked all at once. "Yea but how did you know all that", Syaoran asked seriously as he looked into her bright green eyes and knew at once "Sakura is that you?" he asked. "Oh yes Syaoran it is you Sakura said jumping and hugging him which he returned ten fold. ""You don't know how much I've missed you", said Syaoran as he kissed the to of her head. "Yes I do", said Sakura crying looking into his eyes and wiping her tears away. After she did Syaoran leaned in for a kiss full of passion that was locked inside if him and Sakura returned ten fold. After the kiss ended Sakura had a chance to really look at him and vice versa. Syaoran had become very muscular and you could tell form the outside of his shirt and still had the messy dark brown hair and bright amber eyes. "You look beautiful", said Syaoran. "You don't look to bad your-self". Sakura said which made Syaoran blush a little. "Let's go to the park", said Sakura, "What about your classes?" asked Syaoran, "They can wait", said Sakura as the went to the park. At the park they to each other about what had been happening in the last 3 years they talked all day, at Sakura's lunch and in the afternoon relaxed. "You'll never leave again right?" asked Sakura. "Never ever" said Syaoran "Good" said Sakura leaning in for a kiss that would seal the promise.  
  
The End  
  
Thanks for reading. Please review 


End file.
